


if you're still up (then i'm still down)

by areyouevenrealbro



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, i found a couple prompts on tumblr and i ran with it, this is my first fic ever please be kind to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouevenrealbro/pseuds/areyouevenrealbro
Summary: it takes all of fourteen minutes for mitch to realize how awful this idea was.(or, the one time mitch's lack of filter actually worked in his favor.)





	if you're still up (then i'm still down)

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE ONE OF THESE CHARACTERS IRL, GO AHEAD AND SAVE ME FROM INTENSE AMOUNTS OF EMBARRASSMENT AND JUST CLICK AWAY.  
> This is my first time ever writing a fic!! I'm super excited about it, I really enjoyed the process, so we'll see if this flops hahaha. comments are so appreciated!!

It takes all of fourteen minutes for Mitch to realize exactly how awful this idea was. He's had a lot of awful ideas, don't get him wrong, but this one might just take the cake; calling his best friend at ass o’ clock in the morning to take him to get food was probably-definitely-not appreciated. He shifts carefully in the passenger seat of Matts' car and very pointedly does not look at him out of the corner of his eye. Nope, not even a little bit.

Okay, maybe he does a little. But who can blame him, right? Matts keeps letting out these little huffy sighs every few minutes that only serve to spike the guilt pooling in Mitch’s chest. He doesn’t blame Auston for being upset either; it’s not his fault that Mitch’s insomnia kept him up until this hour. He should’ve never dragged his friend into this with him, but the sleepless stupor he had found himself in seemed to keep him from making rational decisions. He opens his mouth to say as much, but before he could get a word out Auston cuts him off.

“Shut up,” he muttered. There’s no heat in his voice. “I don’t care. Let’s just do this. Drive through or sit down?”

Mitch shuts his mouth with a click and mulls it over. He almost wishes that Matts would’ve just told him no, to go fuck himself, to have not picked up when Mitch called him at three in the morning for a snack. Instead, Auston had only sighed and told him to be waiting outside by the time he got there. 

“I’d appreciate the decision sometime today, Marner. Or tonight, I guess. This morning?” Shit. He used his full last name. He might be more fucked than he had previously anticipated.

As if he could sense Mitch’s internal dilemma, he breathes out heavily through his nose. “I told you it was fine. I was up anyways, so stop it. Now do you want to go inside or do you want to take it to go?”

“I still feel bad,” Mitch grumbled. “Let’s take it to go.” No use in taking up any more of Auston’s time.

Matts steered the car smoothly into the drive through lane of McDonald’s. He gave himself a moment to run his hands over his face and push his stupid floppy hair out of his eyes before turning to examine the menu. Mitch took this a an opportunity to stare without interruptions. He let his eyes wander over his best friend’s profile, his gaze lingering on his lips for a moment before continuing on to take in the ratty old sweatshirt Mitch knew he always kept by his bed. Multicolored lights are falling across Matts’ body in a way that would be unflattering on anyone else, but Mitch thinks he looks like an angel.

To be fair, however, Mitch always thinks Auston looks like an angel. Ever since their first day of camp, when he broke a pane off of Mitch’s pass. Ever since the first time he had given him a ride to the rink. Ever since the first time he had made him laugh; ever since the first time he had dropped into his lap like the drunk mess he had been. Mitch had always felt something fluttering inside his chest. It was wonderful and sinful and he knew that it could only end in complete and utter disaster. God, he just wanted to lean over the center console and-

“Mitch,” Auston hissed. Mitch nearly jumped out of his skin. “The fuck do you want?”

“Oh, um...just a McFlurry. Please. Oreo.” Fuck. He was totally busted.

“Where’d you go?” Auston raised an eyebrow as he pulled around to the next window. “You were completely zoned out there. I said your name, like, four times.”

Mitch only shrugged. What was he supposed to say? ‘I was daydreaming about what it might be like to have a free pass to cuddle you everyday’? No, thanks. He’d take his chances just avoiding the question.

The large sliding window was empty and the car was silent until Auston pulled out a wad of cash and began flipping through it. “Oh, dude, I already told you I’d pay for it.” Mitch protested.

Auston just continued to sift through his bills. “Don’t worry about it man. The next time you drag us out here at fuck in the morning, you can pay.” And then he was greeting the cashier that had appeared behind the window and that, Mitch supposed, was that.

A small greasy bag of food was plopped into Mitch’s lap and his own McFlurry was pushed into his hands. “You hold, I drive.” The corner of his mouth quirked upwards..

“Where are we going?” Mitch peeked inside the bag and barely suppressed a snort. Large fries. Typical.

“Probably just going to drive until we find a parking lot empty enough. Should just take a second.”

By the time Auston had thrown the car into park in the lot of some random office building, Mitch was nearly halfway through his ice cream and elbow deep in poetic thoughts about his best friend. Mitch sucked on his spoon listlessly for a moment, taking in the way Auston looked. The curve of his jaw, the bulk of his biceps, the way that his seatbelt had hugged his torso before he’d unbuckled it. He couldn’t help himself, he just kept thinking-

“I could kiss you right now.” 

Let it also be said that Mitch’s brain to mouth filter was a fucking idiot who needed to pipe up for once in it’s career. At least now he knew whatever controlled his immediate regret was working just fine. As soon as the words had left his mouth, his whole body had stiffened, his world had shifted, his jaw had dropped. He turned his entire torso to Auston, opening his mouth to apologize, to laugh about it, to do something but-

“You’d be very welcome to.” 

Mitch stopped. Chuckled nervously. “Uh...what?” Auston hadn’t missed a beat. While Mitch suffered through the beginnings of a panic attack, Auston Matthews had not once stopped stuffing his face and scrolling through twitter like the douchebag he was..

“I think you heard me just fine.” He refused to look away from his phone. Mitch couldn’t believe he had fallen for this absolute millenial. 

“You’re...kidding right?”

“Nope,” he finally shut off his cellular and dropped it into the cupholder. He tore off a tiny corner of his bag and began fiddling with it. “Not even a little bit.”

Very carefully, Mitch puts the remnants of his ice cream into the cup holder between them and unbuckles his seat belt. He finally turned all the way around, so that his whole body faced Auston, tucking his knees underneath him as he went and wiping the mixture of condensation and sweat off of his palms. “So you’re telling me,” his voice dropped to a whisper as he propped a hand up on the center console.“That if I wanted to kiss you,” he leaned forwards until he was inches from Auston’s face. “You would let me?”

Auston’s audible swallow seemed too loud in the car’s silence now. He dropped his chin into the world’s most minuscule nod.

And like-here’s the thing. Mitch kind of prides himself on being able to read people. He likes to think that he can see things coming.

But god damn it, he did not see this coming. His best friend, his teammate, Auston fucking Matthews, wanted him. Wanted to kiss him. Wanted to...do whatever with him.

Auston isn’t moving, isn’t breathing, is just splitting his gaze between Mitch’s lips and eyes. For a few moments, Mitch lets himself hover there, waiting him out, seeing who would be the first to break.

Spoiler Alert: it wasn’t Mitch.

Auston licks his lips once and cranes his neck forward to bridge the gap between them. It’s a good kiss-no, it’s a great kiss. One of the best that Mitch has ever had, if he’s being honest. Auston’s lips are warm and a little chapped, gentle and bruising all at once. His mouth tastes like fries. He smelled like his Old Spice body wash. Mitch feels like he’s melting, his elbows buckling slightly as their mouths move against one another.

He tugs lightly at Mitch’s wrist, shifting his balance so that all his weight was on him. His other arm moved to his waist and before Mitch could comprehend what was going on, he was being tugged into his best friend’s lap. 

Not that Mitch was complaining or anything.

He didn’t know how long they sat there, lips sliding wetly against one another’s, brains slowly melting into puddles of bliss. They were, however, shocked out of their bubble when Auston pressed him back and into the steering wheel, triggering the horn. Mitch pulled back for air. Auston’s eyes on him made him shiver.

“Wow,” he breathed. Eloquent, Mitchy. Real nice.

“Wow is right,” Auston murmured. Maybe he didn’t mind.

Mitch pushed a strand of hair that had fallen into his face back. “We should probably head home.”

Auston hummed in agreement and leaned in once again. This time, their kiss was quick, mouths closed. Just a peck, really, even if it made Mitch’s heart swoop.

“Come back to my place.” Auston’s eyelids were drooping. His eyes were clear.

Mitch ran his thumb over his cheekbone and smiled. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!  
> find me on tumblr at @ohmymarnthews

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue) Log in to view. 




End file.
